Step ladders or planks supported on scaffolding or trestles are normally used by persons carrying out tasks above their normal reach. When these tasks cover large areas, for example plastering a ceiling, either the step ladder must be moved frequently or a large working platform constructed and subsequently dismantled. Both methods considerably extend the time and effort to perform the task.